A Glass Of Water And A Cup Of Tea
by ilfreitas
Summary: Sirius notices a certain person passing by the café where he works everyday, and cant help but to wonder who he is. One day, he manages to start talking with him ...who is this Remus Lupin, and what secrets is he keeping? Sirius/Remus, muggle AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: This is a muggle AU. Just sayin'.

**A Glass Of Water And A Cup Of Tea**

**Prologue **

At the age of twenty, Sirius Black can say he has a pretty good life.

Sure, as he thinks this is he slightly bent over a table and cleaning the tea spilled over its glassy surface, politely accepting the excuses and pardons from the two clients that sit on it, and earlier that day he had an unpleasant meeting with his brother, but, stepping back and holding the napkin so it won't drip on him, Sirius is content.

He may be as if with no parents, or brother, or most of his family, in fact, but he still has his cousin Andromeda, and his uncle Alphard, who took him after he left home, gave him a bedroom and a job.

Sirius moves to another table and notes down the order, returning then to the kitchen and dropping the soaked napkin on an already dirty spot.

Sirius has known it since he was eleven and saw the world for the first time for his own eyes, instead of his parents, that he was meant for something different that they are. It took a bit of thinking, a bit of seeing, and a major dose of silliness, laughter and fun from James Potter for him to understand it.

And Sirius is so thankful for it.

Yes, he'd have a glamorous, rich, high class life, filled with fake pleasantries and the exotic sent of gourmet food, with high pinched laughers and the clattering sounds of the silverware over the porcelain plates, and at this point, almost in charge of the always fashionable restaurant to be in, where people entered with pockets full money, and left with almost nothing in their stomachs.

But Sirius doesn't want that, he doesn't want the high class restaurant his family owns, the _Toujours Pur_, he doesn't want to own or wok in a place where only a selected minority can go, where fake people try to fill their stomachs with small samples of exotic food for which they pay more than it's worth of. No, Sirius doesn't want that, if anything, he'd like the down to Earth, family restaurant James' parents own, where he worked in for a summer and saw the warmth, the joy of such place, the noise, in such contrast to the cold, echoing and emptiness of _Tojours Pur_.

And so Sirius is content. He no longer has his family, but he has Andromeda and his uncle Alphard, he has James and Peter, the latter who works on his parent's small but somewhat known coffee shop, he has a nice place to live, on a alley paralleled to a main street, above the gourmet coffee shop his uncle owns, and in which he works as a waiter.

And then there's him.

Sirius doesn't know who this person was, what does he do, where does he go, but everyday there's this young man around his age that passes by the coffee shop, twice a day, usually full of hurry in the morning, and looking tired and panting as he passes by in the opposite direction late into the afternoon.

Sirius pauses for a moment, his cell phone vibrating and warning him it was five o'clock into the afternoon, and so he takes a moment to look out through the vitrine and, punctual as ever, the other walks by, not even glancing to the coffee shop.

Sirius doesn't know what singles out this person in particular, among the number of people who pass by the shop every day. But Sirius can't help but to take in the brown hair that looks so soft, the pale face and the scar across it, the light brown eyes that are always fixed on the floor ahead of him as he walks, carrying two bags, the patches and stitches on the warn out beige jacket he wears, the tired but decided steps, how just slightly his shoulders crouch forward with the weight he's carrying, and Sirius wonders.

Sirius only sees him briefly, less than a minute each time he walks by, those brief moments have accumulated over the weeks, months, almost an entire year, and Sirius as lost the count of times he has seen him, and he tried, several times.

And Sirius wonders what he does, where he goes with such hurry, who _is_ that person, who passes by the purples and greens that is uncle Alphard's cafe in several shades of brown, that when looking at him Sirius realizes that is a colour that is missing in his life. He had blacks and dark shades of grey with his family, bright and warm red and golden with James, orange with Peter, green and yellow with Andromeda and her husband Ted and pink with their daughter, Dora.

If his life was a canvas, that started blank and was coloured through his life, he would have all those colours, some overlapping the others, and he would have a bright colourful painting – but brown was the missing colour.

The unknown man is now out of sight again, and Sirius returns to his work.

Because Sirius wonders, but never asks. He just watches.

000

AN: alright, boys and girls, first of all sorry for not posting anything in _ages_, but ... I participated on NaNoWriMo this year (and I won! Yeaah~~~) so there's that. Also, college man. I'm so full of work xD

BUT basically, because I think I couldn't explain it here, this is a muggle AU where instead of blood purity we have high class restaurants. Oh yeah.

...well, that is it xD Chapters will be short, but so they will be posted often.

What do you think is this? :3


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: This is a muggle AU. Just sayin'.

**A Glass Of Water And A Cup Of Tea**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, you should have seen her, mate," James Potter says in a tone of wonder "she turned her head to look at me, and I could see it in slow motion: her face turning to look over her smooth shoulder, the beautiful red hair being flipped back with the movement, her eyes looking so fiercely green at me and her mouth opening, slowly, so perfectly, so kissably-"

"And that's when she told you to bugger off?" Sirius interrupts him.

"That's what those perfect lips said, Sirius," James continues, with an idiotic grin on his face "but her eyes, her eyes promised something else."

" ... to kick your ass?" Sirius guesses, putting a hand on his forehead.

"No, no, mate, you weren't there, you didn't see, the way she spoke ... " James sighs, a dreamy look on his face "I'm going to marry her, Sirius."

Sirius doesn't say a thing, already being used to this kind of talk coming from James, and always about the same read haired girl.

James Potter is an excellent friend. He's loyal and doesn't judge, he's smart, witty and good for laughs. He loves mischief and pranks, and that goes well for Sirius. But he's a nutter. He's been in love with this girl since they were merely teens, and Sirius doesn't know if it's a good thing that he got used to listen to James rambling about emerald green eyes, and red hair that looked like fire.

But Sirius puts up with it because James is the brother he wishes he had, and Sirius is the brother James never had.

"Where is she working again?" Sirius asks, not really interested, but not recalling the place. He's sure James knows, because he goes bother her several times per day there.

"On that bookshop, two stores over the restaurant," and he doesn't need to say he's talking about his parents'. "We were there on the other day, remember? I accidently bought that book about gardening." And by accidently he means that he grabbed a random book so he'd have an excuse to talk with her.

"Hm," Sirius tries to recall it, but he can't, so he just shrugs and looks at the time "Ah, got to go, Jamsie boy." He gets up "My shift starts in ten minutes." Sirius grabs his jacket and pauses, to pat James' head "Don't be sad now, my sweet pumpkin," he adds in baby talk "I know you're going to miss me very, very much, but I-"

"Oh, shut it," James moves his head away from his hand with a smile "Go on, idiot, Alphard is pissed off enough, and we need him in a good mood for our next prank."

"And wiser words have never been spoken," he says, before saluting James and walking out into the cold streets on November. He doesn't bother to put on the jacket, just having to walk two streets until he gets in the warmth of his uncle's shop.

He rubs his hands together and nods in greeting to the usual costumers as he walks to the kitchen to change clothes.

This time it's a bit later than five into the afternoon when the mysterious man passes by the coffee shop, the sky outside grey and darkening, with the moon rising soon. Sirius decides to make his break then, the cafe being empty, and for the first time, he doesn't have a glass to separate his vision from the other.

And he is looking sick.

Sirius sees the other walk with wavering steps, more tired than even, his shoulders down and panting a bit. And Sirius, also for the first time, does something else besides watching.

"Are you alright?" he asks him, "Would you like to get a glass of water?" he puts a hand on the glassy door and opens it a bit, inviting the other in.

The other takes a moment to look at him, panting, and Sirius notices his reddening cheeks and a bit of sweat, as if he was feeling hot, but that is absurd at such hours and with such weather.

"I'm sorry," the other says, and Sirius takes in his voice, calm and smooth, quiet "but I'm in hurry." He shifts his feet, cautiously looking up to the sky for a moment.

"Oh," Sirius says, trying not to sound disappointed, and lets go the door.

The other bites his lower lip, thinking "Perhaps another day, though?"

Sirius feels himself smile a bit "Yeah, another day then."

The other looks at him for a moment, smiling too, and takes that as his cue to leave, now almost running to catch up with the time he lost speaking to him.

Sirius watches him go, still standing against the showcase, and stays there, looking up to the sky. He goes in again when it starts raining, and hopes the other has reached his destination by then.

He works late into the night, as the cafe is opened for the gentlemen who go out to drink wine and whiskey and comment on politics while they eat simple things, and when Sirius closes the shop, outside – on these days, the time he closes it being too late for his uncle Alphard to be up at – and looks up, to see if it was going to rain again.

The sky is clean, and the street is illuminated by the bright light of the full moon.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A Glass Of Water And A Cup Of Tea**

**Chapter 2**

Uncle Alphard has gotten another letter from their family, Sirius can tell from the way he frowns while looking at the paper, and the tensed air around him when usually he's such a relaxed person.

Sirius briefly wonders what is it about, but quickly pushes that thought out of his head. He's no longer part of that family, and he cares about them just as much they care about him.

However, the looks his uncle gives him for the rest of the morning are unsettling, and Sirius tries his best to ignore it and focus on his work.

Sirius was disowned. Not worth of his family, his mother had spat at him, but he didn't mind it really. He had gotten a letter warning him of it some days after he left Grimmauld place number 12 for good. He told James that he was happiest as ever, but some part of him felt a bit at loss. No matter how much he hates their ways, they were still his family.

But no more. At this point, the only contact he wishes to remain would be his brother, perhaps. The rest of his blood family that matter as either been disowned as well, like Andromeda, or, in Alphard's case, has so much money that his eccentricities can be overlooked.

And it's during lunch time that Sirius knows what's happening.

Narcissa Black, Andromeda's younger sister and Sirius's cousin, comes in the cafe, holding herself straight, chin high, with graceful and aristocratic movements, but still manages a smile to her uncle.

"Uncle Alphrad!" she walks to him, letting him take her hands in his and moving so to kiss the air next to his cheeks. "I hope you have been warned about my visit?"

Sirius, sees the exchange as he serves a client, looking at his cousin and marvelling at how little he cares about not even being greeted by her.

Before Alphard has a chance to answer, a polite cough can be heard, and the three Blacks turn to see where the sound came from.

Sirius tries not to frown, and remain impassive, as he meets the sight of Lucius Malfoy by the door. The blond walks to Narcissa and shakes hands with Alphard.

"Uncle Alphard," Narcissa continues as Lucius puts a hand at the end of her back "you know Lucius Malfoy."

"Indeed I do." Her uncle simply says.

Oh, and Sirius too remembers well the pompous ass that went to school with him and James. Lucius Malfoy always thought of himself as better than everyone else, and that he should be treated as so. Sirius, James and Peter had always got a good time over showing him how _they_ thought of how he should be treated, and Sirius expects him to not have changed over the couple of years he had last seen Malfoy.

Narcissa smiles brightly and seems to try hard to contain her eagerness "We are going to be wed!" she pulls her hand forward to show the ring she now has on her finger, with a diamond big enough to make Sirius wonder if Malfoy is trying to compensate for something.

"Congratulations," Alphard says and Sirius never felt sorrier for his cousin.

"Thank you," Lucius says dryly, Narcissa leaning closer to him.

"I do hope you'll come to the wedding," she says, with a small smile.

"Of course I will." Alphard answers with a small nod.

Sirius is called in another table and goes there, writing down the request as he keeps an ear on the conversation.

"Well," Narcissa says "We'll send you a letter with the proper invite later, uncle, but I wanted to tell you the news myself."

"And I insisted so," Lucius adds in a smug tone, looking down at the side of the cafe where Sirius stands "After all, _you_'re a very important member of the family."

Alphard raises an eyebrow at that, but Lucius doesn't seem to notice. Narcissa makes a bit of more polite talk with them before Lucius points out that they have business somewhere else.

Lucius goes first, opening the door for her, and Narcissa takes a moment to spare Sirius a look, before raising her chin and leaving the cafe, Lucius going after her and closing the door behind them.

Alphard shakes his head and sighs, going to join Sirius as he returns to the kitchen.

"That was unexpected," he tells his nephew, as he takes the order from him.

"Not really," Sirius says, making a face "They've been mooning over each other in a proper way since they were fifteen. It's sickening."

Alphard makes a sly smile "Well, I'm sure I'll be allowed to bring one guest to the wedding. And I'm too old to bring a lady, so would you like to come with me? Just imagine the look on their faces when they see you in there."

Sirius smirks as well. This is why he loves his uncle.

"I'll think about it," he answers. Oh, he really can imagine the look on their faces but, does he want to go to the wedding? "I don't really like the idea of having to look at Malfoy all day and behave."

His uncle chuckles "Who said anything about behaving?"

"Oh, well then." Sirius smiles brightly "I can't possibly say no to that, now can I?"

And what had so far seemed a bad day, suddenly it had turned into something better.

Sirius has been in a somewhat down mood. James and Peter are out having fun without him, he had to see Lucius and it's the third day since Sirius invited the stranger to come to the cafe, and hasn't seen him ever since.

But there is nothing like the idea of ruining Lucius Malfoy's wedding to cheer him up.

Sirius adds just a tip of oreganos to the cheese toast and takes the plate to one of the tables, asking if anything else is needed.

As habit, he looks outside as the client answers and is surprised to see passing by the stranger he spoke to days ago.

He nods then to the client, as she wanted nothing else, and walks outside, deciding he's making a break.

"Hey!" Sirius calls out, and the other, who was on the other side of the street, pauses and turns to him.

"Hello," he says.

"Are you still up for that glass of water?" Sirius asks, making a charming smile. "Or are you terribly busy?"

The other looks apologetically at him "I'm so sorry, but ... I'm on my way to work," he gestures to down the street "Perhaps another time?" he asks, hopeful.

"I see," Sirius says, his smile dropping.

The other shrugs sympathetically and walks away.

And Sirius returns to the coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A Glass Of Water And A Cup Of Tea**

**Chapter 3**

"Who is that?"

Sirius looks up from the plate he's washing to his uncle "Who is whom?"

"That lad you talked to this morning." Alphard says knowingly.

Sirius pauses to try to remember every costumer from that morning "...that Quirrel guy?"

"Who?"

"He ate some scones and kept talking about his boss, I think. It was a bit hard to follow what he was saying in the middle of all that stutter."

"No, no," Alphard shakes his head "He didn't get in."

"Oh," Sirius says, recalling a brown haired stranger that smiled apologetically at him "No one."

"No one?" his uncle stops cutting the ham and raises an eyebrow at him "Do you really believe I wouldn't notice you ogling said gentleman every day?"

Sirius looks down at the plate on his hands, trying to cover a blush "I don't even know his name. I just asked him if he wanted a glass of water, he seemed tired."

"Son" Alphard said in a somewhat amused tone "I would gladly accept that if you made the same offer to everyone that passes by looking tired."

Sirius shook off the water out of his hand and used it to rub his neck "Come on, uncle Alphard.."

Alphard raises both of his hands "I'm not trying to butt in! You know I don't care, but... it perhaps might do you some good to remember what would you parents think."

"I don't give a damn about what my father thinks!" Sirius says annoyed, frowning at the plates.

"Don't you? Sirius," Alphard puts a hand on his shoulder "I know it wouldn't pass you to take some lad to your parents restaurant and give him quite the snog just to rile them up."

"God, uncle Alphard! I just only met the guy! I'm not going to take him to snog anywhere!"

Alphard gives him a long look, before returning to the ham "If you say so."

"I do!" Sirius puts the yellow gloves back on, harshly "I do." He mumbles, digging his hand into the water and bringing out the plate he let sink.

"Just ignore this old man's words then," Alphard says amused. "It just silliness from the age, after all."

"..yeah, right." Sirius scrubs the plate, and tries to focus on that only.

He spends the rest of his time until lunch responding to Peter's distressed messages about the accident he had at his parent's café, ignoring his uncle's looks and walking around cleaning tables to make himself busy.

Luckily, at lunchtime the coffee shop usually gets pretty busy, and this time it isn't an exception. He goes around from table to table and into the kitchens and returning, and then eats lunch, later, alone, before returning back to work.

Then it's five pm again, and Sirius sees the stranger pass by the shop again.

He doesn't go talk to him.

And as soon as he's out of sight, Sirius goes to the kitchen, to warn the cooks of the orders he got.

He considers making a break to call James and Peter, on conference mode, but he's not really feeling up for it, especially if it means he'll have to listen to Peter freaking out about the broken plate again.

Feeling bored, he helps the cooks preparing sandwiches and a salad, and makes tea for an order his uncle had taken.

Sirius returns to the front of the shop, handing Ms Figgs her sandwich and asking how has she been doing, and pretends to be interested in her cats; then he goes around to give Puddifoot her salad and complements her frilly dress, and gives another sandwich to the unknown man that always sits on the closest table to the door and, after attending the usual costumers, he goes put the tea on a corner table, where someone is reading a newspaper.

"Here you go, sir, Earl Grey, wasn't it?" he asks politely, and is shocked when he takes his eyes off the tea to see who had lowered the newspaper.

"I know what you offered was a glass of water," the other smiles "but I'm more of a tea person."

And this is when Sirius makes a break.

And what a break it is. Suddenly, the stranger isn't so much of a stranger. Sirius finds out why he had singled him out, apparently they had been classmates at Hogwarts. He works on a bookshop some streets up. Loves chocolate, but hates caramel. His favourite colour is grey because no one picks it. He loves the old smell of books, coffee, and rain. He has a witty humour, and an intelligent one too. He twitches one of the corners of his lips up when recalling something funny, graces a gentle smile when commenting on Sirius' adventures with James and Peter, and a hesitating one, with the occasional lip biting when talking about himself.

And, lastly, as the other opens the door to leave, "I'm Sirius."

He stops walking and looks at Sirius for a moment, a smile still playing on his lips "I'm Remus," and, with another smile, he leaves.

Sirius spends the rest of the day trying out the name. It somehow suits the other.

00

AN: I am _so_ sorry for not posting sooner, I've been struggling with a part of this chapter but, it's finally done xD


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A Glass Of Water And A Cup Of Tea**

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

Sirius sighs, a hand under his chin supporting his head, the other absently tapping the table.

"Why is he like this?" Peter asks, in a loud whisper to James, looking at Sirius as if he's a weird monkey on a zoo.

"That, my friend," James says, putting an arm around Peter's neck "is Sirius. But!" he says, lifting a finger "it's not your regular Sirius, no! This Sirius in particular is the one who found an ass he'd like to shove his dick in – or the other way around, I don't know which he prefers and, quite honestly, I don't _want_ to know, I don't even understand why he prefers either, since we're talking about, well, dicks and arses. And the only dick I care about is mine, and the one ass is the lovely one I'm sitting on and the one belonging to one certain Miss Lily Evans-Future-Potter, and you have to admit, it's quite lovely, her arse, I mean-"

"Yeah, it is.." Peter says, nodding and looking away with a dreamy look.

"Hey," James takes his arm off Peter's shoulders, and says in a threatening tone "you don't have the right to talk about her lovely backside, or to look at it or even think about it." He presses a finger into Peter's chest "Only I can do that."

Peter gulps and nods quickly.

"What about telling her you're quite fond of her ass, trying to grope it and take pictures of it?" Sirius joins in "Can we do that as well or is that also something only you can do?"

James blushes quickly and shakes his head "You can't do that! Don't ever do that!"

"And how about making something fall so she bends down and you see her arse up? Can we do that?" Peter joins in.

"_I said no looking!_" James replies quickly, waving his arms "That appealing view is for my eyes only!"

"And don't give him ideas, Peter," Sirius says, looking at James slyly "He might actually try them out, and then get _his_ 'lovely' arse kicked."

James lifts himself slightly, so he can put a hand on top of his trousers' back pocket, and turn on himself to look at it, raising his eyebrows "It's quite lovely, isn't it? My arse, I mean."

Peter frowns, at loss to what to say to that, and Sirius chuckles, rubbing his chin "Not exactly my type, mate."

"Please," James rolls his eyes "We all know it was my perfect physic that got you into man. Left you quite heartbroken with my eternal love to Evans, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid it's true," Peter shakes his head, with an exaggerated sad look "Sirius' heart will never find another."

"Ah!" James raises a hand, turning quickly to Sirius with a huge smirk "But he did find someone, didn't you, Sirius?" he wriggles his eyebrows "Not someone good enough to replace me, but.."

"As if it was possible to find someone like you, Potter," Sirius laughs bark like.

"Exactly my point!" James points at him now "But someone is distracting that tiny brain that you have! Otherwise we'd be talking about pranking that Snivellus bastard instead of what we're doing?"

"..But we- well, you – were feeding your ego, like usual. There's nothing different in that from what we usually do," Peter says.

"It's not feeding my ego," James says, acting offended "it's being honest!"

"We also ended up talking about Evans," Sirius adds, as if ignoring James.

"Yes," Peter plays along, "But when doesn't the conversation turn to Evans with James involved?"

"She's just so insisting in being always in my mind.." James says, sighing happily.

"Or about stalking Evans," Sirius says to Peter, keeping the act.

"It's not stalking, it's making sure she's safe and within my sight!" James butts in, frowning "I just worry about her all the time!"

"He does that like breathing, doesn't he?" Peter says, nodding at Sirius "On the other day I found new photographs in his apartment."

"Not again?" Sirius asks, faking a sigh. "I bet he hopes one day she'll sign them for him."

"Or actually let him take pictures."

"Hey, hey!" James moves his arms between the two of them "I'll shove all this in your faces once I have my _wedding pictures_ with Evans! And she'll look absolutely stunning on her wedding dress and every time I'll look at her I'll have butterflies in my tummy." He says with a dreamy that now is associated to when he's thinking of Evans.

Peter pats his shoulder.

"You keep dreaming, mate," Sirius shakes his head, an amused smile gracing his lips, "you keep dreaming."

And when Sirius returns home, late at night, after enjoying a day off, the only thing he regrets is not managing to talk with the brown haired guy James was trying to figure out about.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A Glass Of Water And A Cup Of Tea**

**Chapter 5**

"So," Remus smiles into his cup of tea, "do you and James still pick on Severus?"

His tone is light, but Sirius can almost sense the disapproval that comes from it and he shifts on his chair "From time to time," he answers, in the same casual tone "but we don't see him that often. Luckily."

"I bet he agrees on that with you," Remus lowers his cup, and looks at Sirius "If I'm not mistaken, he's now working under the wing of that tv cook, oh, what's his name? He's famous..." Remus looks down, with a thoughtful expression, and Sirius hides a smile with his coffee "Ah!" Remus brings a hand to his chin, looking up "Riddle, from the show You Know Food!"

Sirius puffs out "That guy is an idiot. He's all smiles and pleasantries on the screen, but I've seen what he really is." He scorns, a frown appearing on his face "He has just the kind of mentality my parents have. They love him," he adds, with a bitter taste on his mouth that has nothing to do with the coffee "they're his main supplier, in food and money, and they just _love_ that he thinks that to be well fed one must pay more than it's worth." He looks down "My brother is probably going to work with him as well."

"Sirius, they..." Remus hesitates "your family doesn't really approve you working here, do they?" he asks softly.

Sirius smiles at him "They hate it," he says, a smug tone somehow making his way in his voice "But they also don't have a say in it."

Sirius doesn't like the way Remus looks at him then, as if he's missing out something very important.

It's been almost two months since they started meeting like this. And, besides his uncle's looks, or James and Peter's comments, he didn't regret asking him for a glass of water. Remus brought a certain gentleness to his life that felt just...right.

"When was the last time you spoke to your brother?"

Sirius shrugs, and doesn't really like how Remus appears to see through his nonchalant act. "Since I moved out."

"..Have you ever tried to talk to him again?" Remus asks softly.

"He knows where I am." Sirius answers, a bit harshly, "If he wants to see me, he knows where to go."

Remus doesn't say anything for a moment. He keeps looking at Sirius, before bringing the cup of tea back to his lips. He speaks again when the cup is back on the table. "Maybe he's thinking the same."

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowns at him.

"You know where he is." Remus says. "If you want to see him, you know where to go."

Sirius looks at him, without knowing what to say for the first time in a long while. "...He knows I don't want to see my parents."

Remus nods. "..You should cherish your family, Sirius," he gets the courage to say, "family is there for each other, even when things aren't good."

"Maybe yours do that for you," Sirius says, in a darker tone than he intended, "Mine only cares if I pretend to be who I'm not."

Remus doesn't know how to answer to that, but knowing as much as he did of Sirius, he tries hard not to show his pity. Sirius doesn't say, but he's thankful for that.

This is when Sirius first notices it. When they're getting up, a bit later, and Remus offers to help taking his things to the kitchen. Sirius isn't paying attention, but notices anyway as Remus grabs the teapot, his shirt rising from his wrists, and the scars marking his skin.

It doesn't like he had been cut, but..._attacked_.

Sirius doesn't say anything, and he returns to wonder about Remus.

000

((AN: I am so sorry for taking so long to post another chapter! My computer broke down, and I even finished this chapter on the library's computer!))


End file.
